Diggy Diggy Hole - The Legend
by Kelpurple90
Summary: The new 'Diggy Diggy Hole' song converted into a story. Contains Yogscast.
1. The Song

"Come now, brothers. Tonight we dig!" There were loud cheers and applause as the king of the dwarves – Honeydew of Khaz Modan – called out to his brethren. He was leading the group down into the mines, traversing grand steps left by their ancestors. Honeydew held great pride in the fact that he was the best digger out of the dwarves which contributed, if not decided, why he should be king of the dwarves. As the band of dwarves marched past, a small child dwarf watched in awe. He was the son of the great Honeydew, dubbed Honeydew Jr. He, like his father, took great pride in his digging abilities. Honeydew Jr. waved to his father as they marched past. His father gave him a nod and one of his iconic smiles. The child watched the group until the very moment the last dwarf disappeared. He then sighed, wishing that he could go along with them.

"It won't be long, Dew." Honeydew Jr. glanced up at his mother. As his father was usually referred to as 'Honey' by the female dwarf, their child had come to be known 'Dew' or 'Dew Dew' by a certain female child dwarf. "Soon you'll be old enough to go into the mines with your father." Dew sighed, nodding.

"Yes mother..." He sluggishly made his way to class, something he deeply disliked. The only part he liked was the practical parts, where they actually got to mine. But, today more than any other, it seemed to just drone on and on and on. 'I have to get out of here...' He glanced around, his gaze meeting with another's. It was said young female dwarf who refers to him as 'Dew Dew'. Inside Dew did have a crush on her too, but now wasn't the time for that. He had to be sneaky – a quality few dwarves were graced with. Most were clumsy and loud, but Dew forced himself to be quiet. When the teacher wasn't paying attention, he slipped out of the room. He let out a sigh as he walked away from the classroom. "Finally." He muttered to himself. "They just go on and on..." Suddenly a thought hit Dew. Why didn't he go to the throne room? In the back was a tapestry depicting the past legends. It sure was more interesting than whatever was going on in the classroom. He shifted the helmet on his head, rushing as fast as his stubby legs could take him to his father's throne rom. He cautiously opened the door, but nothing was inside. Closing the door behind him, Dew walked over to the tapestry. He began to read, soon getting lost in the legend.

* * *

"Born underground~" Honeydew hummed to himself. The cleverly designed song was made by none other than himself. Well...he had SOME help. He glanced at his fellow dwarves, all mining away. An elder dwarf was checking the standard of the gold they mined; Honeydew could swear he even pocketed a bit himself from time to time. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. His pick struck the hard rock, breaking it into small pieces. "Oh my!" What he uncovered was astonishing. Diamonds. He quickly mined the precious resource, placing them into the rest of the treasure store. Not only did the clanging sounds echo in his mind, but so did the horn that was blown as they left to venture into the mine. Honeydew didn't mind it too much, however, since he was used to it.

"Honeydew, sir! Someone has spotted something suspicious down one of the tunnels." Xephos, Honeydew's loyal friend and second-in-command, saluted his King as he reported back to him. His red jacket did show his authority over the other dwarves, with the yellow rings on his wrists and the striped undershirt. He almost looked foreign, 'out of this world' – like a 'spaceman', or 'space-dwarf'. Honeydew raised an eyebrow.

"Who? What did they see?" Xephos quickly took his leader to another dwarf, who had since gone back to mining since seeing this 'suspicious' thing. The dwarf turned around and, upon seeing his King, instantly bowed. The bowing dwarf wore a long lab coat, and goggles that rest on his forehead. "Lalna, my friend, what did you see?" The King knelt down with his 'subject', though he treated everyone more like friends instead of him being a 'high power' over them.

"M-My lord...I cannot say for sure what I saw. But, I believe...that they were...goblins." The scientist dwarf explained slowly. Honeydew stood, stroking his incredible ginger beard. He just stood for a few moments, thinking to himself. "My lord? Do you suggest...we go out to take on these goblins?" Lalna added. Honeydew sighed, shaking his head.

"Friend...I do not know." It seemed Xephos' constant use of the word 'friend' was rubbing off on him. "We cannot let them be free – they could cause havoc. Yet...will we be able to take them on like this?" Honeydew looked at Xephos. "Do you think we could fight them?" He asked. "Be honest with me, Xephos. A lot rests on this decision." Xephos turned away, glancing at the other dwarves mining. Some had stopped, noticing the three conversing. Others continued to mine and work as if nothing had happened. All of them would give their lives willingly if their King commanded it. Would it really protect those who stayed behind? If they gave their lives...if they fought the goblins, would it prevent any excess bloodshed? Xephos closed his eyes, his dear Lomadia being clear in his mind. What would she want him to do? He blinked his eyes open, turning back to his leader.

"...Yes. We could fight and succeed."

* * *

Dew was snickering to himself, seeing a depiction of his ancestor being drunk and falling over. He felt his helmet slip off, hearing it clatter to the ground. He flinched, hoping nobody was around to hear it. He quickly picked it up, rubbing it gently. Dew glanced at the door. It remained closed. 'Phew.' He sighed with relief. He put the helmet back onto his head, making sure it felt comfortable. Dew looked back at the depiction, taking a closer look. "Wait a minute...is that Dad?" He murmured. The more he looked, the more recognisable the picture became. Indeed, it was Dew's father, Honeydew. "I haven't seen this before...when was this made?" He murmured. He shivered slightly, feeling a rush of wind. Dew glanced around, seeing nothing. 'Now my mind's playing tricks on me.' He thought to himself. He continued to follow the tapestry, wondering how far into his father's reign this would take him. Dew could easily ignore the noise from outside the throne room. It sounded like a commotion, but the little dwarf was set on following the tapestry. He looked above the fabric, seeing a picture of the mountain. He had never seen the mountain from the outside; no children were permitted to go out. Even adult dwarves hardly left. The only reasons they would leave are if they were sent or called for, or if they were banished. To be banished from his own home...Dew hated the thought of it. But...he did always have an eye for adventure. He once spoke to his father about what was outside, seeing as he had been out once. Honeydew quickly told his son to dismiss the thoughts of the outside; especially when Dew said about travelling to the Moon. It confused Dew why the outside was either feared or hated so much. But, he moved those thoughts away, continuing to look at the tapestry.

* * *

After gathering a group of dwarves who had been mining, Honeydew stood in front of the group. Before him stood Xephos and Lalna, with 6 other dwarves joining them. The first two were Sips and Sjin, who were very close friends. They usually rivalled Xephos and Lalna for Honeydew's praise, never quite gaining it for long. Next came Rythian and Zoeya. Some would mistake that they were going out since they seemed to get on quite well. But they weren't. The last two were Lomadia, Xephos' lover, and Nano, a female dwarf that had travelled far before settling in Khaz Modan. This made up the nine dwarves who would go deep into the tunnel and face the goblins.

"They shall feel our fury and meet their imminent doom! We shall not run, for we have no need! We will slay them tonight!" Honeydew rallied up his companions, getting them ready for the fight. Inside there was a small pocket out doubt, but it was hidden behind his trust and determination. He began marching down the tunnel Lalna had seen them, his loyal followers following in his stride. The group began to sing as the walls grew further apart. Soon they were merely walking on a stone path that looked like it had been made. Beneath the path was a slow and painful death – lava. In coves carved into the walls, Honeydew could see goblins gathering. He could see the others behind him looking cautiously at the goblins. "Do not show fear. There is nothing to fear." He glanced back at the group, who nodded. Honeydew suddenly stopped, putting his arms out. Xephos and Lalna peered out from either side of him. There he stood – the leader of the goblins. Honeydew held his pickaxe firmly in both hands. "This is it, brothers. Charge!" He ordered, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The other dwarves drew various weapons; swords, axes, hammers and bows. They bravely followed their leader into battle, not thinking about what could be. The goblins took out clubs of various shapes and sizes. Both leaders of the groups aimed for each other, immediately becoming engaged in conflict. Soon there were clanging and grunts echoing around the tunnel. Sips and Sjin were taking on a larger goblin, somehow being more agile than it. Sjin easily got little nicks into it, using his diamond sword he had just crafted. When the large goblin fell to it's knees, Sips smashed it in it's face with his hammer. The two high-fived, smirking a little. In another battle, Rythian wielded a sword as he parried a swing from his enemy. He ducked out of the way in time to dodge a swing from the goblin's club. Over his shoulder came an arrow, narrowly missing said shoulder, piercing the goblin through it's chest. Rythian glanced at Zoeya, who smiled in her usual happy-go-lucky way. The male sighed, shaking his head. Across the bridge were Lomadia and Nano, fighting goblins one-on-one. Lomadia froze when she heard a gasp from Nano. She instantly shoved the goblin off of her, seeing blood had been drawn. Nano stood up, giving a thumbs up; even though she had blood trickling from her arm. Lalna ran his axe through a small goblin, watching it's insides come out. He almost felt sick, until he heard a cry that snapped him out of it.

"Honeydew!" The dwarves all immediately turned when they heard Xephos' voice. He was running towards his leader, who was falling to his impending doom. Honeydew felt weightless, having being knocked backwards by the leader of the goblins. His foot had slipped, causing him to fall towards the lava. He didn't even hear Xephos' voice as everything seemed to slow. 'Is this...how I die?' Honeydew felt his helmet fall from his head, plummeting into the lava. 'That will be my fate...I'm sorry, Dew...'

* * *

"No..." Dew looked at the end of the tapestry, his hand resting just below it. "No...He's got to have more...his story will continue!" He whispered and shouted at the same time. "Father!" He fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Dew could imagine his helmet slipping off, tumbling down and down. "No..." He whimpered, his head hanging low. The young dwarf knelt there for what seemed like hours, lost in his own depression. He almost missed the noise from outside, glancing behind himself. The doors looked like they were going to open. Dew quickly picked himself up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He rushed behind the throne, peeping out from behind it. He almost didn't believe what he saw when the doors burst open.

"I am a Dwarf and I'm digging a hole!" The familiar sound of his father's voice came from the figure in the doorway. The doors had slammed open, the light shining from behind the King. He walked towards the throne, his subjects gathering into two groups beside the path. Dew watched in amazement and relief. When his father sat down, he poked out from the throne a little. Honeydew glanced to his right, seeing his son. He smiled, picking him up and placing him on his leg. "Hello, Dew." The little dwarf didn't know what to say. Instead he took his helmet off and placed it on his father's bare head. "Thank you." Honeydew watched as his son plopped himself down, his arm around him caringly.

"I...I thought you were gone." Dew whispered. Honeydew chuckled, ruffling his son's hair gently.

"It takes much to get rid of me, son."

_-Flashback-_

"_I'll save you, my Lord!" Honeydew felt a gloved hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up, seeing Xephos. Soon Lalna joined him, and the others followed quickly. After much heaving, the King was back on the bridge. "Phew...you're ok." Xephos murmured, smiling._

"_Thank you, Xephos. Thank you everyone." The ginger dwarf looked around at his subjects-no, his friends. "I owe my lives to all of you now. I don't know how to repay you all..."_

"_We do not need to be repaid, my Lord." Lalna replied. "We are happy just to serve you. Please, do not feel burdened by us saving you. Your life was not meant to end yet." He explained. "You would have done the same for us." He added. The other dwarves nodded in agreement. Honeydew smiled, nodding. He then glanced around, seeing no more goblins._

"_They must have fled. Good riddance!" The dwarves cheered. "Now, let us return home." Honeydew stood. "More singing needs to be done!" He held his pickaxe high, and the others raised their weapons to his. "For Khaz Modan!"_

* * *

A/N: So, it's been a week since the release of the new Diggy Diggy Hole song, and I decided to write it as a oneshot. There might be a little epilogue on an idea I had, but I don't really know how long it'll take. Hopefully not long. But, hope you enjoyed this. I hope I got this quite close to the song/animation too~ I'm not quite sure whether this would class as a K+ rating, but whatever xD At least all my fanfictions will still be Rated T, then~


	2. Epilogue - Shadow and Space

Several years later, Dew had grown into a fine dwarf. He and his father almost looked identical. The only difference was experience. That and the ideas Dew possessed – ideas that would lead to a tragic event. Dew had always admired what went on outside their mountain home. When he listened to his father's tales, and tales from the other older dwarves, he would always ask about travelling, adventuring. The one idea that got him in most trouble was travelling to the Moon. He was warned by his father, the great Honeydew himself, not to speak of such ideas as it would lead to trouble. But, silly Dew, he did not listen to his father's warnings like he should. The dwarf blindly followed his dream, even trying to get the dwarf council on his side.

"The **Moon**?" The head of the council asked. They burst into laugher. "Dwarves aren't meant to fly that high! They're not meant to fly at all!" He shouted. Dew blinked, watching them all laugh. He hung his head for a few moments, before he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'll get there, and prove it to you!"

"Ha! There's NO chance! You're going to fail every time you try, if you don't _kill_ yourself in the process!"

"I'll get others to help me. I don't need _your_ help!" This silenced the council. Their eyes glared at the young dwarf, as if trying to erase him from existence.

"We cannot allow you to infect others with this _silly_ plan." The leader stood up. "Even if you are the King's son..." As if on cue, Honeydew himself burst into the room. His fabled pickaxe was swung over his shoulder, standing beside his son. "Honeydew, my Lord. What brings you here?" The dwarves all bowed to their leader who did NOT look impressed.

"I'm here to stop you. I know what you intend to do." Honeydew replied, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You intend to banish my son from Khaz Modan. I will not let you."

"But, sire, his ideas...we cannot allow..."

"**Silence!** You will not banish him!" The room was filled with a quiet murmur, before all the dwarves of the council rose. Honeydew's eyes narrowed, glancing around at them. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry, your Highness. But, we _cannot_ allow him to stay here. So, if you shall not let us banish him, then you shall BOTH be banished! Banished from here, and you shall not contact anyone from here!" The leader explained. "Take them out, now!" The two Honeydews were forced out of the room, being taken out of Khaz Modan. The dwarves watched in horror as they were taken, especially Dew's mother. She cried and cried, wanting them to come back. But no. They were **never** allowed back.

* * *

"F-Father...what do we do now?" The two sat at a campfire. "We cannot go back...yet where do we have to go?" There were a few moments of quiet before Honeydew spoke.

"Dew...I believe we should go our own ways." The older dwarf started. He raised his hand to stop his son's protests. "You want to go to the Moon. I believe that you can, son. But, for me...I will travel a different way. I believe that an old friend might want to continue adventuring together." He explained. "We had some laughs...but we still have a job to do. You, son, carry on your dreams to go to the Moon." Honeydew rose, watching his shadow cast over his son. He gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I believe that if you wish for it enough, nothing is ever truly impossible." And with that, the older dwarf departed. Dew had no words to say. He sat at the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. What should he do now?! First being banished from his home and now alone without his father... how much worse could things get? Dew then remembered the plans he thought up, looking at them. At least they weren't taken from him. He blinked, shrugging as he took out a firework rocket. He strapped it onto his back, waiting for the fuse to blow. When the rocket exploded, Dew was thrown onto his back. He stayed motionless, until he began to hear voices. He let his eyes open a crack, seeing two blurry figures.

"What the...? Hey, Lalna, over here! He's alive!"

* * *

A/N: So this is my little epilogue~ Basically the older dwarf becomes the Honeydew in Shadow of Israphel, while the younger Honeydew (who I named Dew) becomes the Honeydew in series like Tekkit or MoonQuest (primarily MoonQuest). It's just something I thought up that kinda fit, so ^_^


End file.
